


Repeated Mistakes Correct Nothing

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: She was always the instigator.Deacon doesn't remember when this started, but this wasn't the first time, and he assumes probably not the last.
Relationships: Deacon/Piper Wright
Kudos: 8





	Repeated Mistakes Correct Nothing

She was always the instigator. 

Deacon doesn't remember when this started, but this wasn't the first time, and he assumes probably not the last. 

Piper's finger gripped at his scalp, trying to pull his face harder against her. He changed his angle, tongue teasing at a different angle against her clit. Her thighs tightened around his head. He pulled at her legs, gently trying to get her to give him more room. She dug her heels into the dusty floor of the storage room. 

He thinks this became some weird neutral ground. Deacon doesn't really have a landing spot in Sanctuary. He fills beds that caravanners leave empty or at times he's found himself Nate's. Nate wasn't usually there those times, but he didn't complain when he was. 

Never Piper's though. 

That's where Piper  _ lived _ at times, and where Nat would sometimes be. That was one of her homes. He liked to think she had more than one to make up for his zero. 

And Deacon had long ago learned that he wasn't someone you brought home. This was kind of who he was. He was good for back alley fuck, a quick moment that they don't talk about. Sometimes he got to go back to a hotel room, a locked door, a neutral ground. 

Like the store room he was in. 

Piper dug her heels into his shoulder blades and he shifted lower, licking into her and listening to her gasp. Her nails dragged across his shoulder a moment as she doubled over grabbing onto him. She leans back and shifts her hips up against his tongue and he let's go of one of her thighs to add his fingers into the mix. 

He thinks this is some sort of stress relief for her. He's picked up on her tells to when he was going to be asked to follow her. Stressful day, bad reception to an article, long travel day. He thinks he likes those most. She'll squeeze his hand in passing and he picks up her heaviest travel bag and will follow her to her room. They don't stay there ever.

Last time they ended up out away from Sanctuary. She was tired but holding his wrist as he'd finger fucked her, her grip on his wrist controlling the leisurely pace. She hadn't seemed in a particular hurry and it was one of Deacon's favorite memories. 

This was up there though. 

He bit her thigh and she howled, his fingers pumping into her before sucking on her clit again.

Sometimes she got him off. A hand job here, a blow job there. They'd fucked a few times but those times were even more few between. It didn't bother him, sometimes it even did it for him. Kind of made him feel like a means to an end but in the kind of filthy way that made his toes curl in his boots. 

She cried out when she came, never his name but at least no one else's either. 

He worked her through it, slowing down until her thighs relaxed on his shoulders. 

He gently kisses the bite mark on her thigh. 

He doesn't know if she's going to return the favor. But she pulls at his head until he meets her for a kiss he finds he doesn't really care either way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter! @BDeCardinal


End file.
